Present day golfing typically involves the transportation of heavy golf bags by means of electric carts, hand pulled carts or caddies. Except for the caddies however, cart paths or other pathways must be available for the cart which rules out the use, for example, of many of the short cuts through perhaps somewhat difficult terrain which the golfer finds convenient. Moreover, it is frequently the case that a golfer wishes to play a more casual or extemporaneous round, perhaps just a few holes, and thus has no desire for carts or caddies. In such an event, the golfer may wish to use a reduced number of clubs in a light bag which can be carried without onerous physical effort and in areas which would be difficult for carts to traverse. Even the use of such a light bag has its drawbacks however, one of which is that the bag usually has to be placed (more often tossed) on the ground after a club has been selected. This often results in the club heads being banged around with each other or against the ground and becoming damaged or at least scratched up. Also, the club heads or head covers and the bag quite frequently will become soaked and coated by wet grass, leaves, twigs and other flora of the course. In addition, bending over to pick the bag up can also, for some people, be a bothersome task.